


Might Be a Hindrance

by Chamelaucium



Series: Fluff Under The Mountain: Tale of Two Lovebirds [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Love and fluff and rainbows, M/M, That's about it folks., crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "...It's rather big," Bilbo said uncertainly.</em>
</p><p>In which Thorin's a soppy romantic and Bilbo just loves his husband. Despite certain inconveniences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Be a Hindrance

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just another ridiculously fluffy ficlet to make your Sunday that little bit more happy and fluffy. And because I don't like sad things. So here you go ♥

"...It's rather big," Bilbo said uncertainly.

"Too big? Can you manage it?" Thorin's voice was full of concern and brought a flush to Bilbo's cheeks.

"I think so," Bilbo protested. "But it's a bit...clunky."

"This is for ceremonial use, my love. Your every day one is smaller. Here..."

Thorin moved over to another cushion with a cloth over it and drew back the blue velvet to reveal a small golden circlet of leaves, with tiny jewelled flowers adorning it. Much prettier than the large crown Bilbo was stood before, a monstrosity to his hobbit eyes - a huge mass of gold and silver twined around huge sapphires and emeralds. Pretty, but in a severe, angular, dwarven kind of way.

But the sight of the little circlet with delicate leaves and flowers picked out in precious stones made Bilbo smile with delight. 

"Oh, Thorin!" he breathed. "It's...it's almost _elvish_!" He couldn't stop the little giggle that escaped, especially when Thorin scowled. 

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh, love," Bilbo smirked, leaning in to Thorin and resting his chin on his dwarf's chest, looking up at him with warm eyes. "It's beautiful. I love it, truly."

Thorin's scowl relaxed into a smile and he pressed a quick peck to Bilbo's nose. "Not as much as I adore you, my precious hobbit."

Bilbo gave a small hum. "I shan't have to wear it all the time, will I? I can think of some situations where a crown might be...a hindrance." He grinned cheekily up at Thorin, who buried his face in Bilbo's curls and tightened his hold on him, Bilbo reciprocating the gesture and winding his arms around Thorin's neck, looking up so that their foreheads were touching in a gesture so sweet and loving it never failed to make Bilbo's heart swell so much he thought he might burst out of love for his silly, lovely dwarf.

"No, my love. You don't have to wear it all the time," Thorin reassured him. There was something he wasn't saying, though, and Bilbo placed small hands on his dwarf husband's face and raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it, my heart?" he asked softly. "What's troubling you?"

Thorin smiled and covered one of Bilbo's hands with his own, rubbing soothing circles onto Bilbo's wrist. "Only the thought that without you, I would not have a crown at all. And sometimes I cannot believe that I am fortunate enough to have you as well as my home."

Bilbo smiled and stood on his tiptoes to press a lingering, chaste kiss to Thorin's lips before looking at him with his sternest expression. "We are lucky indeed. But I intend to make full use of my lovely crown, and if I must order you to kiss me then I shall." He stood back and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in Thorin's direction. His dwarf scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the room laughing breathlessly towards their own chambers.

"If I could kiss you every second of every day remaining on this earth, it still wouldn't be enough," he murmured in a low voice into Bilbo's ear, making the hobbit shiver in delight even as he rolled his eyes. 

"Thorin," he said petulantly, although he was smiling as he twisted in Thorin's arms so their foreheads were once more pressed together. "Just kiss me."

And Thorin did just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eheheh I hope it was fluffy enough! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed and please do let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
